Shinichi kembali
by namihanada
Summary: Shinichi dan Shiho berhasil memenangkan pertarungan


_Melihat bayangmu terhempas angin malam ternyata lebih menyakitkan daripada menunggumu kembali dari persembunyian. Ingatlah, ini bukan permainan petak umpat yang selalu kita mainkan di waktu kecil. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang selalu menunggu kapan matahari terbit di malam hari._

_Ataukah kau lebih suka begitu?_

_Kau memang hebat Shinichi. Bukan, ini bukan pujian dariku melainkan ungkapan betapa aku marah padamu. Aku kesal karena aku tak tahu kau di mana, tapi secara diam-diam kau mengawasiku di suatu tempat. Aku kesal karena kau selalu membuatku khawatir. Aku kesal karena tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu saja._

_Sebenarnya kau di mana, Shinichi? Lekaslah keluar dari persembunyianmu. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu._

"Selamat pagi, Ran." Sapa seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ran cuek kepada seseorang yang telah menjadi teman kecilnya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu dan paman."

"Kami baik." Conan bingung mendengar jawaban singkat Ran dengan nada bicara yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Eh, Ran. Kudengar Makoto akan kembali ke Jepang. Bukankah itu berita bagus untuk Sonoko?" Conan mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Ran terdengar sedikit bersemangat. Ia tahu betul kalau temannya itu mungkin habis menangis memikirkannya. Ran memang begitu, kalau habis menangis kerenanya pasti jadi jutek. Huh, lelaki macam apa aku ini bisanya bikin Ran menangis.

"Aku sudah tahu." Kali ini Conan yang menekuk wajahnya. Merasa berita yang disampaikannya sudah basi. Sebenarnya Conan mengarang cerita karena ia sendiri bingung harus membahas apa dengan Ran. Tapi rupanya berita itu benar bahwa Makoto akan kembali ke Jepang.

Ran bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Antara ingin marah tapi rindu. Antara ingin melanjutkan tangisnya semalam tapi gengsi. Ia selalu tersiksa setiap kali mendengar suaranya di telepon. Setiap kali Shinichi menceritakan sederet kasus-kasus yang dihadapi cowok itu. Di saat itu pula air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar. Semua orang tahu Ran adalah gadis yang kuat. Tapi setiap malam, ia terus memandang langit bertabur bintang sambil menangis. Bertanya-tanya kapan teman kecilnya itu akan kembali? Sampai kapan Ran harus menunggu?

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kadang kala Ran merasa dirinya telah dipermainkan Shinichi. Si penggila misteri itu menelepon dan bercerita-cerita tanpa dosa. Tanpa tahu kalau di sini Ran merindukannya, dan berharap cowok itu segera kembali.

"Shinichi…" Langkah Ran terhenti di tengah anak tangga.

"Ya."

"Selanjutnya, kapan kamu akan kembali?" suara Ran di seberang memancarkan sebuah harapan.

Conan tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi pada kehidupannya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengintip kejahatan Gin dan Vodka di_ Tropical Land_, kalau saja Gin hanya memukulnya sampai pingsan saja dan tidak memberinya obat, mungkin hidupnya tak akan sesulit seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku masih belum tahu, Ran."

"Sudah kuduga jawabanmu begitu. Apakah kasus itu begitu pentingnya bagimu sehingga kamu…." Antara malu dan tak sanggup berkata, Ran menghentikan kalimatnya. Berusaha menahan air matanya yang membendung.

"Sehingga apa?"

"Lupakan. Selesaikanlah kasusmu sekarang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Click! Ran memutuskan teleponnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Wanita memang begitu kalau terlalu lama ditinggal." Seorang gadis berambut coklat berjalan melalui Conan. Anak berkacamata itu menyusulnya. Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Dari tadi kamu nguping, ya?"

Ia tidak menjawab melainkan terus saja berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah Conan. Seolah tahu percakapan mereka dan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sesuai rencanannya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan keluar kelas mendahului anggota grup Detektif Cilik lainnya. Lagi-lagi seperti itu. Wajahnya menunduk seolah tak mengenal siapa pun, menimbulkan tanda tanya pada diri Conan. Ya, gadis itu memang selalu penuh misteri.

Langit di siang hari begitu tenang. Setenang langkah Conan saat menyusuri jalan mengikuti langkah seseorang. Untung saja ketiga anggota detektif cilik itu tidak mencurigai hingga akhirnya mengikuti Conan secara diam-diam megetahui sikap Conan sejak sepulang sekolah tadi mencurigakan seperti Ai. Conan masih belum dapat gambaran kemana si gadis berambut coklat itu pergi. Gadis itu terus berjalan menunduk. Kadang bergantian mengadah ke langit.

"Conan? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis belasan tahun ketika Conan bersembunyi karena yang dibuntuti menoleh ke belakang.

"Kak Ran? Kak Sonoko? Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

Dengan wajah penuh semangat, Sonoko bercerita kalau mereka mau menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk menyambut Makoto pulang besok.

"Conan, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama membantu Sonoko?" ajak Ran.

"Maaf kak Ran, kak Sonoko. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Dahhh..."

"Eh?'

Conan berlalu sangat cepat meninggalkan keduanya. Ran tak berhenti menatapi kepergian Conan. Entah mengapa, rasanya, seperti saat pertama kali Shinichi pergi. Pergi dan tak kembali…

Sesosok misterius itu hilang dari pandangannya. Sial! Tapi Conan tak berhenti mencari sosok Ai untuk mengetahui apa yang disembunyikannya. Mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya dengan organisasi hitam itu. Demi membuang rasa penasarannya terhadap kemisteriusan Ai, Conan tetap mencari Ai. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil terus berjalan. Tapi, gadis kecil berambut coklat itu tak juga ketemu.

Sebuah _Porsche 356A_ berwarna hitam melintas. Dari samping, Conan melihat seorang gadis yang dicarinya berada di dalam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menyusul mobil itu dengan _skateboard_ bertenaga turbonya. Namun, ia juga berhati-hati.

Saat ini langit sedikit mendung. Tapi tidak hujan. Seorang wanita berambut pendek menancapkan gas mobilnya dari parkiran pusat perbelanjaan di kota Beika. Perlahan tapi pasti, wanita itu menghubungi teman-temannya. Ia merasakan kekhawatirannya membuncah. Ingin segera tiba di sebuah tempat. Menyelesaikan urusannya, lalu beristirahat dengan tenang.

Suara hentakkan kaki semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Seseorang membuka pintu lalu menghempas tubuh anak kecil yang terikat ke dalamnya. Senyum kemenangan terulas dari bibir orang itu. Kemudian mengarahkan pistol ke arah anak itu.

Ai terkejut. Demikian Conan. Ia tertangkap oleh Vodka saat menyelusup laboraturium milik organisasi. Gin dan Vermouth yang berada di dalamnya ikut mengulas senyum.

"_Well_, sepertinya kita tak perlu repot-repot menangkap yang satunya," kata Vermouth. Conan mengira mereka akan membunuh dirinya dan Ai. Tapi, kalau pun demikian, mengapa mereka tidak menculik keduanya sekaligus? Lagipula, tubuh Ai tidak diikat. Ia terlihat santai di samping Vermouth dan Gin sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Entah kertas itu apa. Yang jelas, gadis itu tetap sama, expresinya sejak dua hari lalu di sekolah terlihat datar. Bahkan sangat cuek.

Ah sial! Ada apa dengan Ai? Conan bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Vodka mendekat dan menempelkan mulut pistolnya ke kepala anak berkaca mata itu. Di sudut ruangan. Seperti tawanan.

Kemudian mereka membawa Ai ke luar dari ruangan tersebut. Mungkin rencananya tak ingin diganggu oleh Conan yang secara tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam permainan mereka. Ai berjalan santai di samping Vermouth dan Gin. Gadis itu tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Conan. Vodka kemudian menjauhkan mulut pistolnya dan mengikuti mereka. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Conan sendiri. Apa? Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

Langit menjadi cerah lagi. Wanita itu telah sampai di tujuannya. Masih dalam keadaan khawatir, bersemangat, serta berhati-hati wanita itu menelusup ke dalam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

DORR..! DORR..! bunyi tembakan beruntun itu menggelegar. Mata Conan terbelalak. Mungkinkah Ai?

BRAKKKKK… Seorang gadis berusia sama dengannya mendobrak pintu tempat di mana Conan diikat. Conan memandang tak percaya.

"Kudo-kun. Kita harus cepat ke luar dari tempat ini," ucap gadis yang terluka di pundaknya itu sambil memotong tali yang mengikat tubuh Conan. Nafasnya tersenggal. Wajahnya menegang. Tak perduli seperti apa expresi Conan, tak perduli pula pada darah yang terus mengalir dari pundaknya, gadis itu terus memotong tali.

Setelah tali terlepas, mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi, ketika di ambang pintu, justru mereka berjalan mundur karena seseorang yang mengarahkan pistol kepadanya berjalan mendekat dan mendekat. Seorang wanita yang tak pernah tua itu memancarkan kemarahannya pada gadis itu. Sorot matanya tajam, seperti ingin memakan mangsanya hidup-hidup dengan segera.

Conan mendapat ide. Ia mengeluarkan bola dari gespernya kemudian menendang menggunakan sepatu penambah tenaga dan.. PLETAK! Pistol Vermouth terjatuh. Dengan gesit Conan mengambil pistol tersebut dan mengarahkan pada Vermouth. Ia menyungging senyum. Seakan-akan kemenangan terletak padanya.

Tunggu, jangan senang dulu. Vodka pun melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis di samping Conan. Kini giliran Vermouth yang tersenyum simpul. Oow, sepertinya Conan melakukan tindakan yang salah. Sekejap suasana menjadi tegang. Entah siapa duluan yang menekan pelatuk pistolnya masing-masing.

DORRRR...! PLETAKK..! pistol Vodka terhempas ke lantai karena tertembak oleh seseorang dari luar jendela. Namun peluru itu berhasil ke luar dan mendarat pada tanki berisi minyak yang terletak di belakang gadis itu dan Conan. DUAARRRRR…! Ledakan dahsyat dan kebakaran pun tak dapat dihindari. Vermouth disusul dengan Vodka bergegas ke luar dari laboraturium. Mengejar orang yang tadi mencampuri urusannya.

"Kudo-kun. Bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Teriak gadis itu mencari-cari sesosok tubuh kecil yang terhempas akibat ledakan.

Uhuk.. Uhuk… Akhirnya gadis itu menemukan sesosok tubuh yang dicarinya. Tubuh kecil itu terkulai lemas. Badannya terjepit kayu berselimut api dari atap. Gadis itu menyingkirkan kayu tersebut dengan sebuah botol minuman keras.

"Kau bodoh!" kata gadis itu pada Conan.

"La-lalu, ba-gaimana kamu dapat men-jelaskan se-semua ini?" tanyanya agak terbata-bata. Badannya semakin melemah.

"Ceritanya nanti saja. Yang penting kita berdua harus ke luar dari sini. Kamu harus kembali menjadi Shinichi dan buat Ran berhenti menangis."

"Maksudmu, Shiho?"

Kobaran api memang tak mengenal waktu. Sebagian telah habis dilahap dalam waktu sekejap. Panas dan sesak. Asapnya mencekik pernafasan. Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan..

Kedua polwan cantik berusaha menahan Ran yang ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam kobaran api. Miwako dan Yumi terus menenangkan Ran dengan meyakinkan bahwa polisi akan menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi, Ran tidak bisa setenang itu melihat anak laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya adik serta temannya dalam bahaya. Tak hanya Ran, ketiga anggota detektif cilik pun juga histeris.

"Conan-kunnnn…"

"Kak Ran, ada apa?" Tanya Conan penasaran melihat Ran dengan wajah betenya.

"Conan, aku ini bodoh, ya."

"Eh?"

"Aku membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk memikirkan si penggila misteri bodoh yang entah di mana dan tak tahu kapan kembali. Atau mungkin ia tak akan pernah kembali."

"Kak Ran, aku yakin kak Shinichi pasti kembali."

Angin berhembus halus menerpa rambut Ran. Keheningan tercipta ketika Ran menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memandang langit tak berawan. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian menatap Conan.

"Kalau Shinichi kembali, Conan tak akan pergi seperti Shinichi, kan?"

"Eh?"

Melihat bendungan di sudut mata Ran, Conan hanya bisa membeku.

"Satu hari setelah Shinichi menghilang, Conan-kun hadir di tengah-tengah kami. Kamu seperti pengganti Shinichi yang dikirim Tuhan. Untuk itu, jangan menghilang seperti Shinichi, ya?"

"Kak Ran.."

"Janji?" Ran menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya disusul sebuah senyuman.

Angin berhembus dari segala arah membuat suasana terasa sejuk. Langit mulai menguning. Hanya suara burung yang terdengar di sini. Di tempat semua orang berkumpul untuk mengenang kepergian Conan dan Ai.

Puing-puing ledakan itu masih menyisakan peristiwa memilukan. Peristiwa yang sudah berlalu selama satu tahun. Sebelum polisi tiba di laboraturium, ibu Joddie berhasil membawa mereka keluar dan membawa mereka ke tempat Dr. Araide. Ibu Joddie melihat Conan mengejar _Porsche_ milik Gin dari dalam pusat perbelanjaan lalu bergegas mengikutinya. Menghubungi teman-teman agennya untuk menumpas habis organisasi hitam. Sementara Vermouth tewas di tangan Shuichi, yang menembakkan pistol Vodka di laboraturium. Vodka tewas di tangan James. Shuichi berhasil membawa Vermouth dan Vodka ke tempat di mana mereka telah terkepung anggota FBI.

Ai, atau gadis yang telah kembali ke tubuh asalnya bernama lengkap Shiho Miyano ini membuat perjanjian dengan organisasi. Organisasi mengancam akan membunuh teman-temannya dari grup detektif cilik jika Ai tidak kembali bekerja padanya. Ia menurut, karena Vermouth membuat penawar racun supaya Ai kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano.

Setelah tubuhnya kembali, dan setelah Ai atau Shiho mengambil penawar racun untuk Shinichi, ia menyambar pistol dari tangan Gin lalu membunuhnya. Sesuai rencananya. Setelah itu gantian Vermouth yang menembaknya, tapi melesat. Peluru hanya menyerempet pundak gadis berambut coklat tersebut dan ia berhasil kabur.

Kini Shinichi kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Semua orang mengira Conan dan Ai tewas dalam peristiwa bom di laboratorium itu.

"Sebaiknya, kita segera pulang." Seseorang berkata setelah melihat langit berubah warna menjadi hitam. Ran berbalik badan. Ditatapnya seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Lagi-lagi mesti harus menangis. Ah Ran ini cengeng, ya.

"Conan, Ai," isak Ayumi.

Shinichi membungkukkan tubuhnya. Mengusap lembut rambut Ayumi yang berada di samping Ran. "Sudahlah, biarkan Conan tenang di alam sana." Ayumi yang masih memandangi puing-puing laboraturium berbalik dan menatap lekat-lekat Shinichi. Shinichi mengusap air mata gadis itu lalu tersenyum. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berada di tengah-tengah grup detektif cilik. Tapi sekarang ia harus menjalani hidupnya seperti semula.

Shinichi kembali tersenyum. "Kalian akan kakak jadikan detektif hebat seperti Conan."

"Sungguh?" wajah ketiganya berbinar.

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko adalah anggota detektif cilik yang tersisa. Shinichi berjanji akan membuat mereka menjadi seperti dirinya dan akan membesarkan nama detektif cilik walau tanpa Conan dan Ai. Melihat anak-anak dan profesor kembali menuju mobil, Shiho menyeka air matanya. Ia merasa terlahir kembali menjalani hidupnya tanpa ayah, ibu, dan kakak. Tanpa ketakutan. Akan tetapi ia masih punya professor yang sudah seperti kakeknya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU telah kembali ke Tokyo. Warga Tokyo antusias menyambut kehadirannya. Ia berkata pada semua warga kalau selama ini ia menangani kasus di Amerika. Tak lupa juga Shinichi memperkenalkan partner kerjanya selama di Amerika, Shiho Miyano. Tentu saja, ia siap melahap kasus-kasus yang berdatangan.

Langit bertabur bintang menemani dua orang remaja yang sedang melepas rindu. Malam semakin pekat. Shinichi menggenggam tangan Ran, walau sebenarnya malu. Pipi keduanya memerah tomat.

"Shinichi, kamu tidak akan pergi lagi, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi."


End file.
